Gem Stones Discontinued
by Miann36
Summary: Two thieve's one prince and his guards, love blossoms. AkuRoku,SorRiku,and other pairings along the way. RATED M


**AUTHOR NOTE: Er here's another story, I am only going to work on this one and Dreamers Revenge I have actually written a chapter to Lovers End, so might bring that one back. Enjoy and review if you wish. PS I put a line from one of my favorite video games in here, who knows which one if they remember the line :P**

* * *

><p>"Come back here you mangy thief!" The yell of a running guard bounced off the stone walls of the houses, a young blonde giggled and looked back at the panting man, who had ceased his running in order to catch his breath, his face red with the exertion he was delivering.<p>

The blonde shrugged and shifted the bow on his back, starting his running pace again; he had to hurry and get into hiding, his brother was waiting for him. Climbing up a ladder that rested on the side of a market building, he maneuvered himself to a sitting position on the roof, looking around to make sure his path was clear of any hindrances.

He could see that more guards had joined in the search to find and arrest him, gritting his teeth the young boy just started off running again, jumping from building to building; his muscles straining under the extreme usage.

The boy felt he was about to make a clean get away when suddenly when he wasn't paying attention he felt a sharp pain erupt from his shoulder.

Crying out the boy fell and clutched his back, a long wooden arrow protruded from the top of his right shoulder; he sneered and gripped the arrow, he wasn't in the right place to tend to it so he just pushed himself to continue on.

Glancing around he couldn't see who shot the arrow, but he knew they were probably on their way to him.

The town was mostly full of rich people, the poor having contracted the plague that was riddling the land, his own brother had come down with it; but thankfully he survived… their parents however, had not.

"You there stop!" Some guards had joined him on the roof, he smirked; city guards had to wear bulky armor that made running a drag, he just picked up his pace wincing as his wound throbbed with a dull ache.

Quickly once he saw a near by hovel that was owned by one of his contacts he had to act fast, moving his footing to veer right he leapt off a building and soared through the air, his heart pounding but he kept his body still as he landed in the dung heap being totted around in a cart, it wasn't the most graceful of hiding places but it would have to do, he waited as the cart came to a stop; more dung being shoveled into it.

The young man held back his gag reflex, listening as he heard the guards arguing over where he could've possibly gone.

Once he heard them leave to go follow on a false trail, the boy leapt out of the pile, panting as he had to hold his breath for most of the time he hid.

As he emerged he heard a strangled yelp, and swiftly looking over he saw the owner of the cart; a thin old man, faint.

Some villagers paused and eyed him, whispering to each others; some young girls giggled and the boy blushed and hurried out of the heap, moving so he could rest easy in the hovel just a few feet away.

He strained to get out of the sticky goop, once landing on the ground he felt a bit bad for the old man so he reached into his pocket and dropped a gem on his body; it was part of his loot, he was sure the man wouldn't mind.

Smiling the boy went and trotted at leisurely pace, going up to the hovels wooden door and knocking thrice.

"The moon is a mysterious mistress... " A hollow voice said from the other side of the door, the boy coughed into his hand before whispering back his reply; "Who walks the night with demons of dread."

The door creaked open slowly, revealing the face of a young girl, her blonde locks more bright than the boys, she smiled warmly and beckoned him in.

The boy gave her a quick smile back and stepped forth, hearing her close the door behind him.

"Roxas, I was so worried, you're brother hasn't stopped asking where you've been." Roxas rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh; "Had to get a job done."

The girl nodded, "What about you Namine? Aren't you supposed to be working yourself?"

The girl rolled her eyes and went to sit behind a desk, she was wearing a dress that revealed too much skin.

"No clients today to entertain, filthy pigs." Roxas gave her a chuckle before walking into the back rooms, eyeing the cliché decorating; it made this brothel look more high class than it truly was.

"ROXAS!" Roxas inwardly cringed as a girl flung herself at him, her brown hair tickling his chin, he gave an awkward smile and waved, backing up a bit to eye the girl.

"Hey there Olette." The girl smiled as he spoke her name, she looked around him and saw the sack hooked on the back of his pants, she smirked.

"Stealing again Roxas? You know this profession of yours is only going to land you in either of two places." She paused and Roxas sighed, he knew where this was going; she always did this to him.

"One, in jail for life; or two, dead." She narrowed her gaze at him and clucked her tongue, patting his shoulder before noticing the arrow, she cringed. "Dear gods Roxas what trouble have you gotten yourself into now, never seen anyone able to get you with a bow."

Roxas huffed, he didn't like thinking about being one upped.

She looked behind some read curtains and said; "How about you lend me tend to it before you go to see Sora, he's with Kairi anyways."

Roxas blushed, Kairi was another worker here who had seem to have grown a bit too fond of his brother. Olette told him to wait a moment while she went to fetch some warm water, he nodded and sat down on one of the cushions; he couldn't wait until he head enough money to get him and his brother a real place to call home, not some whore house.

That was still just a dream though, a long way off.

Olette came back in, carrying a basin with a towel in it, she knelt down behind Roxas and told him to hold his breath, she counted to three and then broke the end of the arrow head and yanked it out.

Roxas kept his cry of pain to himself, his eyes watering a bit; Olette dabbed the bleeding wound with her towel and said an apology for the pain; though they both knew it wasn't her fault.

"Roxas I heard you were back." Both Roxas and Olette paused as Sora stepped into the room, he wasn't much younger than Roxas only by a year; and where as Roxas had blonde hair Sora had brown.

Sora frowned and saw the discarded pieces of arrow, he pursed his lips and pouted. "Roxas you promised this job wouldn't have you getting hurt, I should've gone with you." Roxas rolled his eyes; "No Sora, its fine this job was for one man, you can have the next one kay?"

Sora just stood a moment longer pouting before relaxing and nodded smiling his contagious smile.

"Roxas, do you think we'll ever be able to move into the capital city and live a lavish life?" Roxas shifted in his seat, Olette still dabbing her towel on him, he eyed his brother and said, "Of course silly, otherwise we wouldn't be doing this."

He reached behind him and unfastened the sack, tossing it towards the younger, Sora caught it with ease; while Roxas was a skilled marksmen, Sora was very agile and good with a sword. Sora dug through the sack and pulled out a few gems and gold coins here and there. "Doesn't seem like much." He said in a downtrodden voice, Roxas nodded and said in a sullen voice; "I know we got a bad informant, it was too much of a hassle."

Olette stood up and smiled, "All done." Roxas thanked her before turning to his brother, "Any news on any other jobs."

Sora opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Namine's voice rang through.

"Good grief Roxas, just done with a job and eager to start another, here's some news hot off the grape vine. I heard the royal prince Axel himself ran off from home, and was spotted about a day ago in Edging village."

Roxas raised a brow and turned to face her, "And why would I want to know this?" Namine rolled her eyes before scoffing, "Any thief would like to know that, think of what riches a prince has on him and Edging is only a days walk from here…think of how easy that is, a non guarded prince…only a day away."

She trailed off winking at him before moving back into the other room to sit at her desk, Roxas turned to look at Sora and smiled, his brother returned it and said "You better bring me along." Roxas nodded, "You know it."


End file.
